For Whom The Bell Tolls
by xxWickedWench
Summary: Just because I can't speak doesn't mean I'm different. It means I'm special. Besides, who said I couldn't speak? Maybe I just didn't want to... .Complete.
1. Prologue

**Hooray! Another fic! Lol. I'm actually debating with myself on whether I should take my other story off because, with this new story, I'm starting a trilogy. Cool, ain't it? Lol. Anywho, so that might be taking up some of my time on typing my other stuff.**

**So, if you guys want me to keep the other story up, then I will. I would also like some feedback on this first chapter (ish) of my new fic here. If you heart it, awesome. If not, then screw you.**

**But really, I would love feedback so very much. Be warned, it's very sad. :(**

**Disclaimer : I DON'T own _Newsies_ or the characters in it. I own all my own characters and the plot. So enjoy it.

* * *

**

**For Whom The Bell Tolls**

**Prologue**

_Some say that because I cannot speak, I'm different. I feel no different from them, though. I can see, I can feel, I have emotion, I look somewhat of what they look like, and yet, they treat me like an alien. I wonder sometimes if this life is truly worth living through. I wonder this when I watch the rain fall. The raindrops tell me stories as they hit the window or my face._

_They tell me stories of princesses and princes and happy endings through the sunset. I read stories like this all the time, wondering what they mean. I'm aware that happy endings don't come true. At least, what I'm exposed to they don't._

_I'm exposed to the bitter side of life. Betrayal, hurt, rage, anger, sadness, depression, suicide, murder . . . The list could go on forever and I would bet my life that I've seen it._

_Maybe that's why all my friends have decided to name me Storm. They all say I can stay somewhat calm in even the most horrible situations, like the eye of a storm. _

_The eye of a storm is calm and serene, whereas everything around it is raging and tearing things apart. I suppose, on the outside, I seem quite calm but I take my name into a whole different perspective._

_I see it as a storm inside of myself. One that destroys my soul and rips out my already bleeding heart. Just thinking about the torment I've been through makes my body ache. I don't even know why, though._

_My friends shake it off and tell me that sometimes that happens when you think about it too much. In reality, I try not to think about it at all, and yet it still hurts. My damaged emotions have seemed to turn into physical pains, which damages me on the outside as well. People that know me well even tell me that I look a lot different then what they remember._

_My face has paled more, my almost black eyes are clouded and emotionless, I've gotten slimmer, and I have lost all joy in life. Most doctors of sort would call this suicidal but I call it life. I've always felt that life was overrated and not worth living out._

_I've even given up my dreams. My only dream was to be the mother that my own mother failed to be. I want to be the mother that tucks her children into bed and kiss them, telling them that I love them so much. I want to see them grow up and have tears in my eyes as they walk down the aisle to their soul mate._

_I don't know anyone, though, that doesn't think it's odd that I cannot speak. I find it quite normal, though. At least, as normal as I can be. You know, I promised myself that when I wrote this, I wouldn't cry and I'm getting tear drops on the paper._

_I hate when I use my emotions. They're so damaged that they come out at the most horrible times. When I'm supposed to laugh, I cry. When I want to cry, I laugh. The only way I can keep myself calm is to use no emotion at all._

_It's hard sometimes but I've trained myself to not smile, not laugh, not anything. Just stare lifelessly and smirk. That's all I'm allowed to do. You see, I beat myself up hard when I fail my goal to stay emotionless. My friends try to stop me but I tell them it's okay._

_I'm pretty much numb as it is. Especially my arms. I've cut them up so much it's like they never had any feelings in them at all. I can feel them on my arms, even now as I write this to you, the humbled reader of my monologue. They torment me all the time with their deep, jagged red lines and they're bothersome, laughing voices. You must think I'm insane._

_But I am and this is why my mother refused to care for me. It is because I have schizophrenia. I am also a minor pyromaniac but I only wish to set fire to things when I'm really upset. I have also been described as suicidal, which is true to a certain extent._

_I don't cut myself for the joy of dying. I cut because I like the blood. It scares some people in the way that I get when I get a cut, I just sit there and watch it bleed. I watch for a little while before actually cleaning it up._

_The only cuts I don't clean are the ones on my arms. I want them to be infected so that I'll die faster. Maybe it'll be soon and maybe it'll be later, I don't seem to care anymore. I just want to die._

_After reading this, I have a scary feeling that you won't want to know my story anymore, as you had when you came. It's kind of fun in my mind to reminisce about my past times with everyone I truly care about._

_Though, I will warn you that what you are about to read is not your normal story. It's filled with suspense, loves, heartbreaks, sadness, and bloodshed. If you are weak in the heart, I would wish you the best of luck with reading my sad story. It pains me to think that you, my reader, would care about someone like me._

_The crazy, suicidal little girl that no one ever sees because she doesn't speak. But that's who I am and I'd rather not be anyone else because I know that I'm here on this horrible place called home for a reason._

_There I go again. I really need to stop going off on tangents like that._

_Where was I? Oh yes. I was warning you about the heart paining experience that you will go through when reading my pitiful life story. Perhaps you have a strong heart and won't take what you read to the seriousness of its actual reality. I applaud you for that. May your strong heart take you to the stars and beyond, where your dreams will wait for you._

_I suppose I'm starting to tire you with my constant rambling on. You might need to get used to this, as I tend to do it a lot. I apologize in advance for my nuisance and will try not to be a bother as you read my story._

_Please enjoy my story and may you learn something about yourself that you never knew before, which is my goal in reminiscing my life for you. . ._


	2. Chapter 1

**I'm glad you both liked the prologue. The story is in third person so it won't be told in Storm's perspective. Please enjoy it. Lol

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

Storm sat on a stool near a corner, helping Miss Iris, as everyone affectionately called her, water the flowers in her greenhouses. Her auburn eyes followed her nimble fingers as she pulled weeds from the black soil in the potted plants. Iris would tell always tell Storm that she was such a big help and she would always thank Storm for it.

Storm knew better than to believe Iris, though she would have liked to. She knew that Iris probably told this to all the children in the asylum and that Storm was just another patient needing to be treated.

Iris thought better of Storm, though. She saw the talent that Storm had with the flowers, which is why she always took her to the garden in the morning to water the plants.

Storm was even better with the flowers than Iris herself. Iris watched Storm intently as she worked over the daises; her favorite flower. Iris concluded this by the way Storm would gazed at them, almost like she was watching them grow. It was amazing how Storm was so deticated in anything she did.

It was hard to tell that she had a mental disease that they had yet to be able to cure, though Storm didn't know this at the time.

Iris slowly walked over to where Storm was sitting and gently touched her arm, making Storm jump in fright.

"Storm, sweetie, it's alright," Iris spoke softly to her, gaining eye contact with her, "Are you okay, sweetie?"

Storm looked down at the flowers she was looking at it and realized that her cheeks were tear stained. She had been crying. Why was that? Storm looked back at Iris and nodded.

Iris gave her a gentle smile and gazed down at her flowers, "You have some beautiful flowers here, Storm. Do you know what kind they are?"

Storm knew that Iris always was trying different ways to get her to talk. Even if it was just one word. Storm didn't want to give Iris that joy. She looked up at her and shook her head, satisfying herself with the slightly sad look that Iris gave her.

"They're daises, Storm," Iris told her, gently touching the white petals, "Do you like them?"

Storm gazed back down at the flowers and smiled, though it wasn't noticeable at all because it hardly was there at all. Iris caught it, though, and that was all that mattered to her.

Storm nodded slowly and stood up, walking around the green house, looking at the flowers. She picked up a particular plant with a rich red color that looked like a heart. Storm held onto it and walked back over to Iris, tapping her on the shoulder.

Iris turned back around and Storm presented the plant to her. Iris smiled warmly at her.

"You like this one too?" Storm nodded, "That one's called the bleeding heart."

Iris's heart broke when Storm nodded and put the plant against her chest, right above her heart. Storm pointed to the flower and then at herself. Iris felt tears burn her eyes as she knelt down in front of the beautiful girl before her.

"Oh, sweetie," she cooed gently, brushing strands of black hair from Storm's forehead, "I know you had a roughtime but it isn't too late to start over. I know you want to let go of your hurt, Storm. I can see it in your eyes."

Storm immediately squeezed her eyes shut. Almost like she thought that if Iris could see her eyes, she'd know everything. Iris smiled sadly and pulled the pretty girl into a gentle hug.

"I love you, Stormy," she said softly.

Storm gasped softly and stood siffly in Iris's hug, though Iris didn't pull away. Iris knew that Storm needed that hug, whether Storm knew it or not. Subconciously, Storm felt the things around her fade and Iris was no longer there. Storm was trapped inside her own mind and no one could get her out.

She was in one of her other states of mind at this point. It was part of her mental illness. Storm didn't know what part of her mind she was in this time, though. It was different; one that she'd never seen before.

Suddenly, everything began to swarm around her. Voices, echoes, taunts, anger. . .demons. They were biting at her, scratching her skin, pulling her hair. They would scratch at her already cut arms, making them bleed uncontrolably.

Storm found it very odd that when the demons scratched open her cuts, it hurt ten times worse then when she would do it herself. Storm screamed out in anguish and everything went black around her. She opened her eyes and Iris and a few other people were around her. Iris looked scared and Storm didn't know why.

"Storm, can you hear me?"

Storm nodded slowly and Iris helped her up from where she'd fallen.

"I'm so sorry, Storm. I didn't know that I would make you gounconcious," Iris said, shame laced in her voice.

Storm shook her head gratefully and Iris understood what she meant.

Iris reached up under Storm's bangs and felt her forehead. Her hands were cool and comforting on Storm's warm skin.

"Well, you don't feel hot, so your blood pressure is okay," Iris said, "I think you'll be okay to leave now, Stormy."

Storm smiled and gave Iris a hug, then proceeded to walk out of the room and down the steps out of the asylum. She couldn't wait to get back to the Lodging House and see her friends again. She needed their comfort.

* * *

**Yeah. The newsies all come in the next chapter. I really hoped you liked this chapter because I'm working really hard on this story and the series at large. Please say you do and drop me a review. (God, I hate rhymes. . .lol)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Yup. I want to get this story over and done with because I have two other stories that follow this one up, which I can't wait to post. Woot for romance trilogies! . . .Yeah, this is a romance story. A sad romance, but still a romance.**

**Yeah. Finally, the newsies are in this chapter. :) Hooray for that. I own nothing except for the people you don't recognize and the plot. Phear me. XDD

* * *

**

**Chapter Two**

Storm pulled her hood up over her head, hiding her hair underneath the cotton sweatshirt. She kept her eyes on the ground as she felt the eyes of the kids on the street staring at her. She hated having to go to Queens just to see Iris. Storm always had to travel back through Queens and then Brooklyn just to get back to Manhattan.

"Hey," a voice called behind her, "New girl."

Storm continued to walk, ignoring the voice, thinking it was just another one of her illusions trying to distract her. God, she hated those annoying voices.

"Hey!" the voice tried again, more angry this time, "I'se talkin' tah ya! Quit walkin'."

Storm stopped in mid-step and pivoted around on her heel, a blank mask covering her fright as the boy stepped closer to her, eyeing her closely.

"Who is ya?" he asked.

A deep frown covered Storm's pretty face and she flicked her eyebrows up for about a second and then dropped them. The boy seemed to find this funny and threw his head back and laughed, making Storm uncofortable.

"I'se like yer style, kid," he said casually, "So whatcha doin' heah?"

Storm pointed behind him to the asylum and he glanced over at it, then back at her.

"So you'se is crazy, den?" he asked, not meaning it to be an insult.

Storm's fists clentched at her sides, anger and rage flashing death into her eyes. She had definately taken it as an insult. Something inside her told her to attack him, so she tackled him and threw him to the ground, punching him straight in the jaw.

She stood up and dusted herself off, just as two other boys surrounded her and grabbed her arms roughly as the boy stood back up.

"Wow," he said, cracking his jaw back into place, "You'se got a purdy good arm but dat don't give ya an escuse tah hit dah King."

Storm glared at him deathly and spat at his feet, which got him really mad. She shook her head angerily, shaking her hood off her head as her black hair fell down into her eyes.

The boy got down in her face and glared at her, "I'se ain't amused wit yer attitude, goil," he said, which enraged her, "I'se ain't gonna kill ya, 'cause dat'd be immoral."

Storm gritted her teeth together and snapped her teeth quickly together, like a dog trying to bite something just out of it's reach. The boy straightened back up, rose his hand and slapped her hard across the face. Storm's neck practically snapped as her head jerked to the side from the force he used to hit her.

Her vision blurred as tears streamed down her face. The boy seemed to realize she wasn't going to fight back anymore and the two boys holding her let go, making her slump to her knees before him. Storm hugged her torso as she rocked herself slightly, starting to shake uncontrolably.

"You didn't jus' dun what I'se tink you jus' did," a angered voice said from behind them all.

Storm didn't look up. She couldn't. She was frightened and she'd just been hit. Her heart began to ache and her whole body felt numb. Someone behind her picked her up, and held her up so she didn't fall back down.

Storm turned around and faced Jack. She looked startled for a second and then calmed down when she realized he just saved her.

"Look heah, Apollo, I'se know dat you'se tink you'se sumthin' big jus' 'cause you'se named aftah some Greek god er whatevah," Jack sneered, standing in front of Storm protectively, "But dat don't give ya reason tah hit Storm. She ain't dun nuthin' tah ya! Now don't be gettin' no ideas 'bout her eithah! She ain't crazy!"

Storm listened quietly as Apollo looked at her for a second and then looked back at Jack, who looked royally pissed at his friend. Yes, they were friends and are still friends.

"C'mon, Storm, we'se gettin' outta heah," Jack pulled Storm out of the crowd of boys and down the street, "Why didn't ya tell me you was gettin' mauled by Apollo's boys?"

Storm gave him one of those 'I can't believe you just said that' look and he chuckled. He put an arm around her shoulders as they walked.

"Sorry. Couldn't resist it, Stormy," he smiled and Storm's heart fluttered slightly.

Storm flashed him a small smile and hugged her torso, staring at the ground. They had been friends for a few years and Storm really couldn't help thinking he was just a little bit adorable.

The two friends walked into the Lodging House and Storm tipped her hat at Jack, as a thank you, and then hurried up the stairs to her bed. She had a tendancy to stow away by herself and write in her journal for hours on end, even if it meant having her hand cramp up.

No one ever knew why, though, or dared to read what she wrote when she was gone. They either were too scared or didn't want to invade Storm's privacy, of which she had a right to.

Jack caught a glimpse of something that really disturbed him, though. As she was walking up the stairs, her sleeves tugged up and he saw red scars around her wrists. This made him think a little bit. He'd never known anybody to get cuts on their wrists from either fighting or playing rough and Storm never associated herself with fighting of any kind. Storm was a very mysterious girl, though.

"She okay?" Blink asked Jack as he sat down on the steps.

"Dunno, Blink, "Jack said truthfully, "She got inta a bit of a squabble wit' Apollo's boy but I'se bet dat dey was jus' messin' wit her er whatevah."

"Dey hit 'er?"

Jack looked up at him, hesitated, and then nodded. Blink growled under his breath and took another drag of his cigarette to drain out his anger. Blink always had a tender spot for Storm and everyone but she knew that he had a crush on her.

"So why didn't ya jus' leave 'er der?"

Jack looked over, slightly surprised to find that the voice belonged to Racetrack. Blink looked enraged and resisted the urge to sock the smaller boy in the mouth for saying something like that.

"How's can ya say dat?" Blink asked, "You'se sayin' jus' leave 'er der tah die?"

"Nah. Nothin' like dat but I'se jus' don't undahstand why you'se guys take her so poisonally. I'se mean, she's jus' a goil."

"A goil that can't talk. She ain't jus' like everybody else, Race. She can't talk and dat ain't normal."

Race shrugged, "So she ain't normal. Dat's why dey have asylums fer. Tah fix people like her."

"Storm's only in der 'cause she goes crazy in normal coicumstances," Blink defended, "If she didn't, she wouldn't be der right now."

"But she is an' dat's all dat mattahs. She's crazy an' dat's dat."

"Dat ain't true! Storm's our friend and jus' 'cause she's crazy don't mean we'se gotta baby her."

"Yeah ya do! She'll freak out if ya'se do one ting differ't den before. She ain't used tah noimal society."

"Like you know what's noimal, Race," Blink spat.

Race was about to retort but he was flat on the floor in a matter of seconds. He didn't even see it coming. Storm was on top of him in the blink of an eye, tears streaming down her face from listening to him insult her. She wrapped her slender fingers around his neck and dug her nails into his neck, fire in her eyes.

". . .I. . .huuu. . .hate you. . ." she rasped, her voice scratchy and hoarse, almost like she was having an asthma attack.

Everyone's eyes were wide at this, including Race's. Nobody had EVER heard Storm speak and they'd known her for almost four years. Storm stood up and fled out of the Lodging House. Blink got up to go after her but Jack grabbed his arm.

"I'se wouldn't go, Blink. She looked real upset."

Blink shrugged his hand off, "I'se wanna go. I wanna make sure she's okay."

Jack frowned lightly and then nodded, allowing him to go. Blink took another look down at Race, who looked horrified, and then hurried out of the Lodging House in search of Storm.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Review pwease. . .**


	4. Chapter 3

**Guys. I'm sooooo sorry I took forever to update this. I forgot all about this story. But now, I'm going to finish it. Great, ain't it?**

**Anyways, I'm thinking that my story might end up with (maybe) eight chapters. I have the plot and I know where this is going (trust me, the tradgedy is at the end of the fic).**

**So anyways. Enjoy and review.**

**(Oh, and if I get alot of reviews, I'll put chapter four up because it's already finished!)

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

The dark alley way filled slightly with light from the small fire that was burning in the corner. Storm sat quietly near it, deeply writing in her journal. She'd almost filled half of it and she had no intention of stopping until her feelings were fully expressed. Storm sighed to herself and touched her throat gingerly.

It had been hurting alot ever since she told Racetrack that she hated him. Storm decided that it was because she wasn't used to talking and when she finally did, it irritated her throat and her voice box. It felt like she'd been screaming for hours.

Storm gasped when she heard something near her crack and she scrunched up into the corner, drapping her arms around herself protectively.

"It's s'okay, Storm," Blink said gently, kneeling down in front of her, "I'se jus' wanna talk."

Storm shook her head vigorously and Blink sighed sadly, making her feel bad. Storm stood up when he walked to the end of the alley way. She grabbed his arm and he turned around half way, looking into her eyes.

She released her hand from his arm and tossed her head back towards where she'd been sitting. Blink smiled and followed her as she walked back to the end and then sat down next to her.

They sat in silence for a few minutes and then Storm shrugged, finally looking up at him.

"I'se jus' wanted tah make shure you'se was okay. You'se looked real upset," Blink said.

Storm frowned slightly and picked up her journal, ripping a page out. She scribbled something down onto it and then handed it to him. When she couldn't gesture to him what she wanted to say, she wrote it down.

Blink took it from her and read it, "You'se want me tah teach ya how tah talk?"

Storm glanced at the ground and then back at him. She nodded once and fiddled with the cuff of her sleeve, thinking he didn't want to help her.

"'Course I'se will!" Blink said happily, "I'se want ya tah be able tah talk too."

Storm's eyes sparkled and she smiled widely, flinging herself at him in a huge hug. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held on tightly, almost in tears when she felt him hug back.

"You'se must know how tah talk a little bit," he said quietly, "Ya told Race ya hated him. . ."

Storm gasped sharply and pulled away. She looked into his eyes and Blink knew almost exactly what she was thinking. Her eyes were just like that, since she couldn't speak.

"Maybe ya should apologize tamarrah, Storm," he said, taking her hand and helping her to her feet, "Ya know, give 'im time tah tink about insultin' ya again."

Storm giggled and Blink felt his heart fly. He had to keep his mouth shut or he was sure that his heart would've flown right out of his mouth. Storm stomped out the fire and grabbed her journal, returning her hand to Blink's, smiling over at him.

She mouthed 'thank you' to him and he nodded silently as they began to walk back down the road towards the Lodging House.

Once there, Storm gave him one last warm hug and then proceeded up the stairs to go to bed. Blink smiled and watched her go, sitting back down in a daze.

Jack leaned down, a grin on his face, "She kiss ya er what?"

"Nope. I gots a hug but dat's good 'nuff fer me," Blink said proudly.

"She's a real purdy goil, Blink. You'se one lucky guy," Jack said, straightening back up.

Blink smiled, "I'se gunna help 'er talk. She asked me tanight if I'se would teach 'er how tah speak."

"You'se doin' a real nice ting, Blink. She ain't never opened up tah anybody but me. I'se want you tah know dat she'll be hangin' on yer every woid so don't evah say nothin' ya don't mean tah her. She'll take it in dah woist way and dat ain't good."

Blink nodded, his mind elsewhere. Jack grinned at his friend.

"You'se bettah get up der and make sure Stormy's sleepin' okay. Ya know, check up on 'er."

Blink shrugged and got up, quietly going up the stairs. He tip-toed across the hardwood floor and knelt down beside Storm's bed. He tilted his head to the side slightly, watching her sleep. Her dark brown hair had formed across the shape of her jaw, other loose strands strewn over her eyes, unnoticed as she slept.

He brushed away the hair from her face, pushing it over her shoulder, exposing a few burn marks on the back of her neck. Blink look surprised and gently touched the burn marks on her neck. They looked like oversized bug bites that were slowly forming into welts.

Sadness tugged on the strings of his heart and Blink sighed, removing his hand from her neck, making her stir slightly. He watched as she shifted slightly and sighed deeply as she slept.

Blink smiled at her and slowly got up, bumping something behind him. There was a tiny package and a small folded up piece of paper with '_Blink_' written on it in neat, black inked cursive. He opened the folded paper up and began to read the small, scrawled letters on the inside.

_Blink,_

_I just wanted to tell you that I really appreciate you wanting to take time to help me learn to speak. It means so much to someone like me that you'd want to help and are willing to assist me. I just wanted to take time and express to you my deep gratitude of what you are about to take on. Even my counselor Iris can't get me to talk and I love her. _

_I really hope that you know how much you really mean to me and how deeply grateful I am to have you as my best friend, though my words would never be able to express how much you mean to me and how deeply you've affected my heart and my life. Please take the flower inside the box. It's only a very small reminder of how much I will appreciate the time and affection you'll give me in the next few weeks as you attempt to teach me. Thank you so much, Blink._

_Love forever and always,_

_Stormy_

Blink smiled lightly and opened the tiny box, finding a dried daisy inside. It's pretty white petals were delicate but they stayed stubbornly attached to the flower. He put the flower back into the box, putting the folded note inside with it. He sat down on his bed next to hers and put the box on the nightstand beside him.

Blink was about to go to bed when Storm began to whimper in her sleep. She mumbled things that made no sense and tears fell down from her eyes.

Blink, worried, knelt down next to her bed and stroked her hair, whispering gently to her. This seem to calm her down, which was amazing because Storm was still asleep.

She settled down slowly and all was quiet again.


	5. Chapter 4

**Just so you know, I'm teentitantruefriend. I just changed my name. Woot for me. xD

* * *

**

**Chapter Four**

Storm sat across from Blink, staring at him like he was speaking French to her. He gave her a patient smile and took the notepad from her, scribling down something. Storm leaned towards him, trying to see what he wrote.

"See?" he showed her the word. "M-O-M. Mom."

Storm took the paper from him and frowned, taking the pen as well. She sighed slowly copied the word under his and smiled hopefully at him.

"Good!" he encouraged. "Now see if you'se can say it. M-O-M. Mom."

Storm pressed her lips together and made the 'mm' noise, feeling the rumble deep in her chest as her vocal chords shivered for the first time.

Blink looked pleased in his performance and gave her knee a reasurring pat, "Now say 'aw'."

He demonstrated by making the 'mm' sound and the 'aw' sound, which, put together, would sound like the word 'Ma'.

Storm concentrated hard and made the 'mm' sound again, this time, adding the 'aw' sound with it. It sounded choppy but it was pretty good considering she'd never spoken in her life.

"Good!" Blink's eye light up and Storm blushed deeply. "Now add the last 'mm' tah it an' you'se can say 'Mom'!"

Storm closed her eyes and made the 'mm' sound, added the 'aw' sound and then ended with the 'mm' sound again. She repeated herself until it truly sounded like the word 'Mom'.

"Mom!" Storm squealed in triumph and embraced Blink tightly.

"You'se said it!" he hugged her back, just as tight. "I'se don't bahlieve it, Storm. You'se said it!"

"Yeah, I did," Storm said quietly, feeling Blink physically tense.

"Didja jus'-"

Storm pulled away from him, not able to look into his eyes. She was convinced that Blink would hate her for lying about the fact that she couldn't talk.

"Storm. . .didja jus'. . .speak. . .?" he squeaked, not being able to form his thoughts into words.

Storm nodded, "Yeah. . ."

Blink sat there for a second and then embraced her tightly, kissing her cheek without thinking about it.

"Dat's great!" he cried happily.

Storm shoved him away, getting up from where they sat on the sidewalk, "It ain't great, Blink!" she practically yelled at him. "It ain't great!"

"What's wrong, Storm?" Blink stood up after her. "Ain't ya happy?"

"No!" Storm threw her hands into the air, "You shouldn't either! I lied to ya! Ya should hate me now and throw me out an' nevah evah talk tah me 'gain!"

Storm twirled around, away from him, on her heel and crossed her arms.

"Everybody ain't like yet mum, Storm," Blink said quietly.

Storm pressed her lips together, holding in the tears. She hated him and cursed him for knowing about what happened to her when she was little. She tensed slightly when he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him.

"Blink," she turned in his arms. "Can I ask ya tah do somethin' fer me?"

He nodded slightly, "Anythin'."

"Can I see your eyes?"

Blink looked at her oddly, taken aback from her question. He really hadn't expected her to ask him something like _that_.

"Well-I, uh. . ."

Storm watched him falter and kept her head level, her voice evened.

"You heard my voice, now let me see your eyes. Both of them," Storm cradled his chin in her palm, gazing into his eyes. "Please?"

He hesitated slightly and then let her go, his hand reached up to the patch over his left eye. He pulled it up slowly, revealing a cloudy blue eye with a thin rim of green around the outer edge of the iris.

Storm gasped slowly, palm against her mouth. Her other hand found its way to his cheek, her thumb brushing right under his eye.

"Blink. . ." she murmered. "Your eye is. . .beautiful. . ."

Blink smiled and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close, "So what's dat make you?"

Storm stared into his eyes, searching for answers as to why he would say something like that to her. She saw odd feelings that she'd never seen in anyone eyes before. She saw affection, hope. It was beautiful.

"A mess," she whispered and stared at the ground.

Blink pulled her even closer and she cuddled up into his chest, crying very softly, "Ya ain't a mess, Stormy. You'se dah most beautiful goil I'se evah seen."

"That's a lie, Blink. Please don't lie to me. . ." Storm rasped, shivering as she tried to hold in her sobs.

"It ain't a lie," Blink told her seriously. "I'se-I'se luv ya."


	6. Chapter 5

**I really hope this chapter doesn't confuse you...Haha

* * *

**

**Chapter Five**

Storm's breath caught in her throat and she looked up at him, wide eyed and mouth open in shock.

"What'd you say?" she whispered, shocked.

"You'se heard me," Blink blushed and looked away.

Storm denied herself that she heard right and pulled away from him.

"You'se don't love me, Blink," she said softly.

"But, I-"

Blink was about to continue when the whistles of the Bulls sounded and Storm looked horrified. Blink grabbed her wrist and the two of them took off running down the street.

"I'se didn't steal nothin'!" Storm shouted over her shoulder at the officer chasing them.

"C'mon! We'se can go dis way," Blink quickly turned a corner, pulling Storm with her.

Storm opened her mouth to scream in surprise but Blink pulled her against him, slapping his hand over her mouth.

"Shh..." Blink coaxed gently, his free hand gently soothing her arm. "S'okay. Jus' calm down. I'se'll get ya outta dis mess."

Storm nodded and gasped softly when the police officer stopped right in front of the dark alleyway that they were hiding in. He looked around for a second and then forced out air through his nose, obviously angry.

"Stupid girl. She'll pay for stealin' all my stuff," he mumbled and walked off, leaving the two alone again.

Blink let his hand drop from Storm's mouth and looked at her oddly, "You'se stole from one a dah Bulls?" he asked, amazed.

Storm shook her head vigorously, "No! Of course not. My friend Allister likes to take things and hide them."

"Friend, huh?" Blink smiled. "Mind if I'se meet her? She mus' be quite a goil."

"Well. . ." Storm looked at the ground, "You can't. Only I can see her."

"Oh. . ." Blink decided to let the subject drop. "Okay. So you'se wanna go back tah dah Lodgin' House? I'se sure everybody would wanna hear ya talk."

Storm nodded silently and Blink took her hand, leading her out of the alley and down the road back to the Lodging House. As they entered, Storm walked over quietly to the stairs and sat down, her eyes on the ground.

"Guess dey had a fallin' out," Boots said softly to Race, who nodded.

"We didn't have no fallin' out, ya dummies," Storm glared up at the two of them.

The boys all gasped and stared at Storm, who continued to stare at the floor. She hated people staring at her since it made her feel quite claustraphobic.

"Geez! An hour out on dah walk out der does wondahs," Race smirked and flicked the ashes of his cigar onto the ground.

"Nah. Storm always was able tah speak. She jus' nevah wanted tah," Blink explained, earning a sweet smile from Storm.

"Actually, I nevah liked answerin' stupid questions. Ya'll would talk tah me like I was some little goil," Storm said and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Sorry 'bout dat, Stormy," Crutchy hobbled over to her and gave her a hug.

"Aww, Crutchy, you're so sweet," Storm hugged him back and let him sit next to her.

"Hey, you guys. . ." Jack said, sniffing the air. "You'se smell dat?"

". . .Yeah," Boots sniffed the air with him. "Smells like. . ."

"Fire!" Storm bolted up the stairs into the bunkroom.

There was a fire over by the window and Storm could see a figure of a boy, one of her 'friends', standing in the middle of it.

"Pyro!" she screamed, one hand in front of her to keep the smoke a bit away from her. "I'se gonna kill you!"

Pyro laughed and picked up some of the fire and chucked it towards her, laughing still as she screamed in fear and jumped aside. Storm fell to her knees, having sucked in too much smoke, and held her burning throat.

She looked up weakly as a little girl giggled, hanging off the ceiling.

"Amethyst. . .? What are you. . .?" Storm choked and Amethyst giggled again.

She was holding another burning ember and she let it drop. Storm fell to the ground on her stomach and tried to scream as the fire burned her back.

Suddenly, she was doused in water. She heard voices and Pyro and Amethyst disappeared back into her head. A fire fighter gently picked Storm up and cradled her in his strong arms. He hurried back outside and the medics tended to her.

They pumped air into her mouth and it flew down to her lungs and overpowered the smoke. Storm coughed and choked a little and the doctors helped her sit up on the sidewalk.

"You okay, hun?" a nurse asked, rubbing her back gently.

Storm nodded, "Yeah. Thanks."

"You're welcome, honey."

The nurse left Storm sitting there and she almost fell asleep but two rough hands pulled her to her feet.

"Rebecca De Mornay," he said and Storm stared into the eyes of one of the Bulls. "You're under arrest."


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"The case of Rebecca De Mornay. For thievery, incineration of property, and resisting arrest," one officer read, a week after Storm's arrest, to the court.

Storm was lead in, her wrists bound behind her. She didn't even look when she felt reassuring pats on her back.

Storm was led to the defendant's stand and she stood there quietly.

"All rise," the bailiff said. "Judge Rufus Peckham presiding."

Judge Rufus sat down, as did the rest of the court. He shuffled through Storm's papers and then looked at her.

"What's your defense against the charges that were placed against you, Miss De Mornay?"

Storm swallowed against her dry throat, "T-Temporary insanity, your honor," she almost whispered. "I-I have S-Schizophrenia."

"I see," he seemed to soften at this. "Do you have proof of this, Miss De Mornay?"

Storm nodded weakly and motioned to a piece of paper in front of her, "I-I have the diagnosis f-from my asylum."

The bailiff walked to her and took the paper up to the judge. Judge Rufus looked it over and then shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Miss De Mornay, but this does not excuse you from the acts you commited," he said. "Rebecca De Mornay is guilty."

He rapped his gavel and Storm flinched. She was grabbed roughly by her arms and led out of the court room.

"You have 24 to get your things, Miss De Mornay. If we don't have you in the refuge in 24 hours, we will send officers out to look for you," she was informed and then kicked out of the court room.

Storm began to sob and ran down the streets to go to her asylum. When she reached it, she burst through the door and ran down the hallway. Iris looked from the paperwork she'd been doing.

"Storm!" she gasped as the girl threw herself into Iris's arms, sobbing. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"I-I-I'm going to the refuge!" Storm hiccupped. "They didn't believe that I was crazy!"

Iris didn't even bother wondering why Storm could talk now. Storm was on the verge of breaking down and she needed comfort. Iris sat there and rocked Storm back and forth, stroking her long hair, trying to calm her.

"Don't worry, Stormy. I'll talk to the courts and find someway to explain to them what went wrong," Iris cooed. "You should have gotten off for reason of temporary insanity."

Storm looked up at Iris, "But I didn't do anything wrong," she whispered. "Miss Iris, it was Pyro, Amethyst, and Allister. . ."

Iris frowned a little, "Storm, your little 'friends' can't do anything to you or anything else."

"But they did!" Storm insisted. "They did hurt me! They set the Lodging House on fire!"

"Storm-"

"NO!" Storm fled back out the door and down the streets of Queens.

She shoved through everyone uncaringly, sobbing again. She fled through Queens, over the bridge and through Manhattan all the way back to the Lodging House. She threw herself onto her bed and began to weep.

* * *

The next day, the whole lodging house was shuffling around, trying to find their clothes, getting ready to go down to work.

"Hey, Kid!" Jack called, buttoning his shirt up. "Go get Storm. She ain't up yet."

Blink nodded and walked to the back where Storm's room was. Since she was a girl, the boys decided to give her her own room. Blink knocked on her door.

"Storm?" he called. "Time tah get up! Gotta carry dah bannah!"

There was a scary silence on her side. Blink decided to crack the door open and he peeked inside, going pale at what he saw.

Storm was hanging from the ceiling by a piece of rope and her whole room, herself included, was burnt to a crisp. Blink had a feeling that this was NOT suicide.

He crept over to her because she was holding a piece of paper in her hand. Blink wrenched the paper free from her cold hand and unfolded it. Storm's normally beautiful script was now scarwled and barely ledgible. But, Blink could make out most of it:

_The Manhattan newsies,_

_You are most likely wondering why I'm writing this. It's because I've been a very bad girl. I told my counselor about Pyro, Amethyst and Allister and now they're mad at me. Please know that this isn't your fault._

_And Blink, I am so sorry for everything I put you through. I hope you know that I love you so very much and I will never forget you, no matter where I go after this life. I love you so much, Kid Blink._

_Please don't go through hell with finding me a nice funeral. I'll be fine with whatever you decide to do, though. I just didn't want you all to strain to make me a proper funeral._

_I fear this is where I must leave you. I promised myself that I wouldn't cry and now I'm sobbing very softly. I'm so very sorry. You all were my best friends. I love each and every single one of you. You've all meant so much to me._

_Much love,_

_Stormy_

Blink wipped the tears from his eye and dropped her note to the ground. A piece of lone cloth was tied around Storm's wrist, most likely to stop the flow of blood to the wounds there. He untied the cloth and held it close. It was the only thing of Storm he had left. He was sure she'd want him to have it.

Blink tied the dark red cloth around his hand and walked out of the room to tell the others. What he didn't see was the words written in Storm's blood on the wall. She was facing it and it looked like it was fresh.

Three words that would make your blood go cold.

_I am innocent_

_**.Fin.**_


End file.
